Never Give You Up
by Polarchica516
Summary: First story in the "Picture" series. Michael and Liz's journey from Alex's funeral past Graduation.


Title: Never Give You Up

Rating: T

Summary: First story in the "Picture" series which follow Michael and Liz from the end of the series to the years following.

**Alex's Funeral 2001**

The thorn of the vibrant red rose pricked Liz Parker's hand but she didn't care. Nothing compared to the pain she was feeling in her heart right now. She closed her eyes tightly to stop herself from crying and just tightened her grip on the rose.

The sound of Maria singing 'Amazing Grace' barely reached her ears. She didn't even know it was over until everyone clapped. Mr. Whitman went up to the podium and cleared his throat thickly.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming today. I know that this is hard for some of you but Alex would have wanted you to be strong."

Liz couldn't hear anymore of this. Alex would have wanted to be alive, she thought bitterly. But he's not because of me. Alex was supposed to be at her wedding-not lying in a coffin.

Liz glanced over at Michael, looking very handsome in his suit and tie, and he looked back at her. Michael wanted to hold her to ease her pain.

Future Max didn't warn her of this. He never said Alex would die. The guilt consuming Liz, she dropped the rose to the ground and began to walk towards her parents' car. She could feel Michael's eyes boring into her back. Repeating the mantra of one step in front of the other in her head, she didn't hear someone come up from behind her.

Max gently grabbed her elbow and she spun around, wiping the tears from her face quickly. "Max," she said, her heart lurching. The sight of Max and Tess hugging lightly at the church flashed through her mind from earlier and she felt like she was being eaten alive. She had done this to all of them-changed the future, killed Alex-just so Max and Tess could be together.

How did they deserve that happiness that she wanted?

Max released the grip on her arm and asked gently, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she lied.

Max looked her over. Her slightly trembling body and tear-streaked face didn't give off that she was alright. He was most shocked at the dead look in her eyes. "Liz, I'm worried about you."

Her pain turning into anger, she shot back. "Well don't be, Max. I'm fine."

A look of pain crossed Max's face at her tone of voice. "Liz, I just want to help you."

Throwing her hands up, she exploded. "Don't you think you've done enough? You can't help me, Max! I can't *deal* with this right now."

"Why not, Liz?"

Liz bit her tongue to cry out about the injustice of it all. She had jumped off bridges to escape from the FBI-among other dangerous things and had even gone as far as to save the world. Yet here she stood.

She was angry with Future Max for making her do this and at Max, even, for loving her.

She was sad and heartbroken that her best friend had died.

But yet despite it all-all the pain and labor-the one person who made it worth it couldn't even hold her when she sobbed. Michael couldn't fix her when she was broken. And right now, Liz was as broken as a human could get.

Liz sighed tiredly, "I'm going for a walk now, Max."

Max was shocked by the defeat and pain in her voice. His eyes drank in her ashen complexion and her darkened eyes and then he watched her walk away from him.

Later that night, Liz was sitting on her balcony staring out into space. Michael gracefully climbed up her ladder and stared longingly at Liz's back. Michael couldn't believe how detached Liz had gotten in just one day. He had noticed how at the funeral she was trembling terribly because she was trying not to cry.

Michael had never known Liz to be so closed about her feelings. That's why he was so worried about her.

But he couldn't help but be hurt when Liz said that Alex's death was alien related at Alex's funeral. It felt like she was directly saying that it was *his* fault. She had detached herself from *him* and he refused to let that happen.

Liz turned to face him, her face unusually stony and her eyes dead-looking. "I didn't mean what I said back there at the funeral. I don't think that it's your fault."

Michael sighed in relief. "Why did you say that?"

She turned her back to him again and said softly, "Because I needed someone else to blame."

Michael stepped closer to Liz and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't react to this touch. "Liz, I don't understand."

Liz whirled around and stood up. Her eyes wild with frustration. "Alex was supposed to be at mine and Max's wedding, Michael. Future Max said so. He wasn't supposed to die, Michael! *I killed him!*"

"No," Michael said, his heart breaking for the broken girl in front of him. "Liz, you saved the world."

Liz shook her head vigorously. "And I sacrificed my best friend for it. It doesn't matter if it's alien related or not. It happened because of *me*!"

The guilt radiating from her voice and the pain written all over her face made Michael run over and embrace her. She struggled against him and pulled away. Michael's eyes flashed with hurt. She had never pushed him away before.

Michael took a step back and Liz wrapped her arms around herself to protect herself from the chilly night air. She looked away from him and said. "I don't get it, Michael. I've given my life to you guys. I've protected your secret, saved the god damn world, and everything that I could possibly do. I'm pretending to be in love with Max and I have to watch you pretend to love Maria. Where's my break, Michael? What good do I possibly get from all this? It just doesn't seem fair."

This time when Michael tried to hold her, she leaned into him and clutched his shirt to keep him close. Her tears stained his T-shirt. Michael stroked her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear.

Her small body convulsed with the sobs and the once repressed feelings that plagued her. "We knew that when you changed the future, things would change." Michael said when she had calmed down a bit. "We learned a lot. We learned not to give up on each other."

Michael remembered that night Liz had told him about Future Max. He remembered the shock when he found out Liz had gotten married to Max. Even though Liz or Michael wasn't completely sure they were together still behind the scenes, Michael doubted that. Michael would never let Liz marry Max in this lifetime. He would never give her up.

The only thing that kept them from coming out right then and there was the realization that until Max wouldn't be upset about their relationship, the four square would still suffer. According to Liz, that's what made them lose the war. Liz had assured him that once Max fell in love with Tess, that wouldn't be a problem.

But they both had a sinking feeling that that could never happen.

**~~~Present Day~~**

**Six months after leaving Roswell**

"I always knew this would happen," Maria exclaimed giddily as she gazed upon her best friend in the world. "I mean the two of you are like Romeo and Juliet, y'know? If they had just run away together instead of dying," she continued to babble.

Isabel rolled her eyes and stared at her cola in front of her. "I hardly consider escaping from a gun-happy government in a beat up van a romantic run away."

Maria's eyes glazed over and she leaned on her elbows. "Romantic is Michael bursting into the gym on that motorcycle of his. I still can't believe he came back to me."

He was never yours to begin with, Liz thought bitterly as she chugged her sprite. "Romeo and Juliet was a tragedy, Maria. The only way that Juliet could be free was death and Romeo just couldn't bear to live without her."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Lighten up, Liz."

Liz tried not to sadistically laugh at the irony of Maria bringing up Romeo and Juliet. Juliet was supposed to be married to Paris but she didn't love him. Juliet had the courage to get away and follow her heart. Liz wished she had that courage because tomorrow she was supposed to get married to Max Evans.

The man she didn't love.

Sighing deeply, Liz forced a smile on her face. "You're right. Tomorrow is going to be the happiest day of my life," she lied.

Maria smiled widely. "That's the spirit. Now let's have some fun."

Liz examined the musky bar and frowned. "Not exactly my scene of fun, Maria."

Maria got up from her chair and put an arm around Liz. "C'mon, Liz. After tomorrow, you won't be free anymore. You'll be an old married woman living with her cats. You might even lose that damn virginity of yours."

If you only knew, Maria, Liz thought.

Liz remained stiff and gulped down her sprite that the bar tender had laced with rum upon Liz's request. Maria removed her arm and sat back down next to Liz. Maria couldn't shake the feeling that her friend was slipping away from her-from everyone. They had only been on the road for six months but it felt like years. It felt like years since the last time Maria had seen her friend smile and have reach her eyes.

Liz placed her drink back down and got up from her chair. "I think I'm going to call it a night," she said, ignoring Maria and Isabel's pleas. "I'm just really tired. Tomorrow's a big day. I don't want to be walking down the aisle with bags under my eyes."

I don't want to be walking down the aisle with Max either, she thought as she grabbed her coat. She opened the door and exited the musky bar, breathing in the even muskier air of a small town in Nebraska. Shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight, she began to walk the daily half a mile back to the broke down hotel she was currently residing in. Liz looked away from the lowering sun and focused on her shoes as they kicked up dust and sand.

"Not exactly the Cinderella story you expected, huh, Liz?" came a familiar voice from behind her.

She stopped walking but didn't bother to turn around. "I thought you were out for food with Max."

"I followed you, Parker. What do you want me to tell you?" came his challenging reply. "You didn't answer my question."

Liz spun on her heel and faced Michael. "I don't have to," she said and made the mistake of looking at him too long. His hair was longer than when they left Roswell and was held behind in a tight ponytail and his face was covered with stubble. Grey eyes met brown eyes and both put their best stone walls up. Now was hardly the time.

"It's your own fault," Michael said, bitterness creeping through his voice.

"If you could just say that with a little bit more sarcasm and use your best condescending voice, you'd be this close to being a jackass," Liz replied saucily.

Michael's eyes flickered with pain, the first emotion he had displayed in a month. "You're also this close to becoming Elizabeth Evans."

Liz regarded him with a cool expression. "That's my problem, not yours," she said through gritted teeth.

Both had remained impassive for months, barely talking to each other unless necessary. It made it easier and less painful for both of them. Liz had perfected her impassive expression towards him to hide her regret and heartbreak that swirled in her chest whenever he was around.

Michael uncrossed his arms. "I love you, Liz. It's my problem too."

Liz blinked back tears upon hearing his words, her stone wall crumbling. How could Michael's simple but truthful words move her so much?

"Can you not say that?" Liz asked in a small voice, raising a hand.

"Why not?" Michael asked in a dejected voice.

"Because I can't marry someone else when you love me!" she shouted. "You can't rehash our past, Michael. That isn't fair. I've accepted that there is no happy ending to this twisted fairy tale of ours."

"But you can marry someone when *you* love *me*?" Michael asked. Liz looked away immediately. "What's worse, Liz? You walking down that aisle knowing that I still love you? Or you walking down that aisle knowing you don't love the man you're marrying?"

Liz bit her lip. "Don't make this harder then it is. You can't just tell me all of these things before my wedding day."

"There doesn't have to be one," he said in a soft voice.

Liz's eyes flashed. "Are you going to stop it, Michael? Because I'm not going to walk away from someone to be with you, unless you can live with that decision. This isn't high school anymore, Michael. We are stuck with Isabel, Maria, Kyle, and Max. If you are going to even *suggest* that you will stop my wedding, then you have to tell me now if you can handle the consequences. I've done nothing but fight for us, Michael."

"I think you're just as afraid to break this dysfunctional group dynamic," Michael shot back.

"Damn right I am! But I'd risk it- something *you* are not willing to do! I *want* to be with you, but I can't break Max's heart. I'm all he's got out here. And you are all Maria has."

Michael grimaced. "Is this what this is about? Did Maria tell you about last night? Liz, I promise you that she kissed *me* and I pulled away. You know how Maria gets."

Liz just looked away, her heart breaking. Michael reached out and touched her arm. "You've seen that I've been avoiding her since we've left Roswell. And she has you too."

She shook her head. "No, she doesn't, Michael. I can't look at her without thinking about how she gets to be with you and I can't!"

"So imagine how I must feel with you *marrying* someone who isn't me!"

Liz remained silent until she said in a barely audible voice. "If it was up to me, I never would have said yes to him, Michael. But I did. Here we are running from the FBI and I miss my family. I miss my life and I miss *you*. I need someone and there is no way that I can be with you as a friend and not *want* you as something else. I know it's not justifiable but it's all I can come up with. I don't love him and I don't want to marry him but I have to. Where am I supposed to go if I don't? You won't forgive me for…."

Michael closed his eyes and tipped his head back, remembering his words from the night it all ended. He recalled how it was maybe eight months after Alex's funeral-the night he silently had vowed to himself to never let Liz go.

Eight months after that day, he had no choice but to break that vow.

**~~~Twelve Days Before Graduation~~~**

Michael stood outside of her window and watched as she cried. He didn't know what he was thinking to leave her- to leave his angel. He got to about three cities away from Roswell before turning around. Liz had begged him not to go but at the time he thought he was doing the right thing.

Leave into the night, had been his words. He had to leave first. The guilt of the predicament his heritage had placed the group in was too overwhelming. Because of who he, Max, and Isabel were, Kyle and Liz along with them were targeted to be assassinated in twelve days. Michael had even told Liz that he wasn't coming back because he had to protect her.

Halfway through Interstate 99, he realized that she may have been better off without him but he couldn't be without her. So he turned around, knowing full well that he had some groveling to do.

Michael finally tapped gently on her window. Liz turned and wiped her eyes, her face expressionless as she approached the window. "Don't tell me you forgot something," she muttered bitterly as she opened the window.

"Liz," he began.

Liz held up a hand and tears began to fall down her face again. "You said goodbye to her," came her chocked statement, thick with emotion-loss, pain, and anger.

Michael hung his head. He knew she was talking about Maria.

"She told me what you said to her. That you valiantly drove off into the unknown. First you decide all by yourself that you're leaving just when we decide to make something of our relationship-to tell everyone. You gave me that 'I have to protect you' speech and I had to stand there and listen to you telling me that you weren't coming back for me. I've given up so much for this relationship and I don't even get a god damn goodbye!" she yelled hysterically.

"I couldn't leave you," he admitting, looking into her eyes.

"You did."

"I came back."

Liz was silent. "I thought you weren't," she said softly, regret seeping into her voice.

Michael leapt inside of her room when she moved aside and watched as she paced back and forth. "Liz, what's wrong?" he asked in concern, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

"I love you too much to leave you, Michael. I could *never* leave you and the thought that you could leave me was devastating. Because to me that meant that you didn't *care* as much as I thought you did."

Michael stood up. "But I do love you, Liz. You know that. This fortune lady told me that I have to follow my heart or something really bad will happen-"

"A fortune teller?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah. The one you went to before Future Max came to you. The point is, Liz, that my heart has always lead to you. You *are* my heart. I made a mistake but I hope that you can forgive me. We can tell the world that we're together, Liz! We can shout it off rooftops!" he said excitedly. His eyes shone with possibility and he cupped Liz's face in his hands, running them down her sides until they rested on her hands.

Liz froze. "Something really bad *did* happen."

Michael looked at her in confusion. Liz closed her eyes, as tears began to leak out from her eyelids.

Michael Guerin's whole world shattered. The room began to spin and his whole body was crying out in pain. His eyes flew to hers, giving her the opportunity to deny it.

To deny the existence of the engagement ring on her finger.

Liz looked away.

"I was gone for one day…" he rasped out in disbelief.

"You broke my heart," she whispered.

Michael pulled away from her. "So you decided to break mine?"

"Michael, it isn't like that," Liz began as she reached out for him. He jerked away from her and a nearby lamp exploded. Liz jumped but Michael didn't notice the lamp. His eyes remained fixated on the ring. The ring that *he* was supposed to be placing on her finger. Not Max.

*It wasn't supposed to be Max.*

Liz was openly crying now and reached out for him again. "I thought you had left me. I was lonely and everything that I had doubted about us, Max was promising me. You said you weren't coming back."

"And you said you loved me, Liz! But yet you are engaged to Max! I guess both of us got a surprise tonight, huh?" Michael sneered, knowing his words were hurting her. He *wanted* to hurt her just as much as she had hurt him.

"I was upset about Maria," Liz began again.

"I think that once you get engaged to someone, Liz, it offsets the mere fact that I said goodbye to Maria before I left. How can you even justify this to yourself?"

"I can't, OK?" she shouted at him. "I'm standing right in front of you and I *can't*. I can't take anything back. I wish I could go back in time and-"

"Don't," he said as he regarded her with a cold expression.

"What?" Liz stammered. "What are you trying to say?"

"What you know I'm saying."

"No, Michael-"

"How much more of a sign do we need, Liz? The universe doesn't want us together."

Liz's eyes flashed with anger. "Don't give me that, Michael. I know you don't believe that. You're a fighter-"

"Don't tell me about fighting when you're wearing a fucking engagement ring. You're the one who stopped fighting," he bellowed, another lamp exploding.

"I'm wearing it because you left me! You gave up on us first!"

Is that what he did? Michael hung his head at the realization that it was true. He had chose to leave. He had willingly left her.

"So this is how it ends," Liz said softly, devastation painting her face. "God, Michael, why does it have to end?"

Michael closed his eyes. "Because I can't forgive you. Not now."

"Could you? With time?" she asked hopefully.

"There isn't any *time*. Don't tell anyone I came back," he said as he started for the window to leave.

To leave *her*.

"No," Liz said softly. "No," she repeated but louder this time. She reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt. "You can't leave me."

Michael turned around, tears in his eyes. "You can't ask me to stay. I can't watch you and Max-"

Liz silenced him by roughly pressing his lips to hers. Tears mingled as he kissed her back but he pulled back reluctantly. His hands flexed at her hips, his mind telling him to leave but his heart telling him to stay.

"I love you," he choked out, his voice thick with emotion.

"I know. I love you too," Liz replied as she leaned her forehead against his.

Never in their relationship, had the words rung more true. They knew they were a victim of circumstance; neither wanted to hurt the other. But somehow, they ended up here. Their bodies touching, refusing to let go but knowing they had to.

**~~~~Present Time~~~**

The whooshing sound of a beat up Chevy passing Liz and Michael broke them out of their reveries. Michael turned his attention back to Liz. "I couldn't forgive you then, but I can now."

"It's only been six months."

"But I've seen how miserable you are. How miserable I am. God, Liz, I had convinced myself that you wanted this-that you wanted to marry him. It made it easier to think of it that way. Then I wouldn't have to take responsibility for it. I shouldn't have left you and you don't know how many nights I dream about what could have happened if I hadn't left. I wake up and it's like I'm in hell. Everything just got so messed up and I can't figure out where we went wrong. I have been racking my brain for some logical explanation as to why we are here in this living nightmare."

"You won't find one," Liz said, dragging her eyes up to meet his. "I've tried."

"So what do we do?" Michael asked.

Before Liz could answer, a white van pulled up next to him. Liz tensed when she recognized the vehicle. It came to a stop and Max poked his head out. "Do you want a lift back the hotel?"

Michael and Liz exchanged a glance and Liz nodded. Once she got in the car, Max grabbed her hand. "How did the 'girls day out' go?"

Liz plastered a smile onto her face. "Not that bad. Bars really aren't my scene. Once you work at about fifty of them, they lose their appeal."

Max nodded in understanding. "All of this will blow over soon. Then you can get a real job-not a temp. Actually I have some good news that should cheer you up. For both of you," he said as he glanced at Michael from the front mirror.

"I know that you were upset that your parents couldn't be at the wedding. And I know that our wedding isn't going to be traditional due to the lack of money but I'm trying here. We already agreed to take the risk of using our real names. So I thought instead of you walking down that aisle alone, Michael could give you away. Now I know it isn't what you pictured but…"

Max's words faded out as Liz processed his words. Have Michael give her away?

Michael was just as happy in the back seat as he flexed his hands together, resisting the urge to blast Max back to Antar. Max looked confused as he waited for Liz's reaction. His face drooped upon seeing Liz's frown. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Liz thought about it for a minute. "It's up to Michael."

Liz twisted in her seat to look at him, to challenge him. Here it is, Michael, her eyes communicated to him. Tell him that you love me. Back your words up and fight for us. Are you really ready to risk everything?

Michael held her gaze and violently tore away from her scrutinizing eyes.

"Do you want to give me away?" she asked softly, the question having a special meaning between two of them. Max eyed Michael expectantly, oblivious to the silent war waging between the two of them right now.

Michael swallowed thickly. He shut his eyes tightly. "I don't have much of a choice. Besides, what is my other option-flower girl?"

Max snorted at the visual of Michael of a flower girl and missed the look that passed between Michael and Liz. Liz slumped into her chair and refused to look at Michael for the rest of the ride home.

**~~~The Next Day~~~**

**St. Joan's Chapel**

"You ready?" Isabel asked Liz as she fluffed Liz's veil to perfection, moving it a fraction of an inch. Isabel backed up and took in Liz's appearance. Liz's dress was beautiful, an offset white with embroidery on the bodice. Isabel had designed the dress with her powers due to the gang's lack of money lately.

Liz's hair was flowing down her back in shiny waves and had white roses in it. Isabel held back tears. "You look amazing."

Liz, however, couldn't tear herself away from her reflection. For the first time in six months, she actually had realized she was getting married to Max. She was getting *married*.

Without realizing it, tears began to form in her eyes.

Who could Liz possibly blame for this one? Max didn't force her into marrying him-she had chosen this.

She snapped out of her trance to hear Isabel babbling. "…I mean, I remember with Jesse and mine's wedding-"

Liz turned around to face the taller blonde woman. "Oh, Isabel. I totally wasn't thinking. If this whole wedding thing makes you uncomfortable-"

"No," Isabel said, holding up a hand. "It's alright. I just miss him sometimes."

She and Isabel hadn't become very close over the past six months but had maintained a steady status of loose friends. "Besides," Isabel said. "This is my brother's wedding day. It's supposed to be the happiest day of his life."

Liz just looked at her and nodded, swallowing thickly. Isabel's eyes pierced into Liz's. "But why do I have this feeling that you aren't. Happy, I mean."

Liz averted her eyes and began to protest. "Isabel-"

"I remember my wedding day, Liz. I was standing in a room, looking at myself in a mirror just like you are right now. I also remember the look that I saw in my eyes when I saw myself. It was happiness and pure joy-something I don't see in yours."

Liz didn't say anything. Just when Isabel was about to say more, the door swung open. Maria pranced in, her bridesmaid's dress fluttering behind her. "Chica, we're ready."

Isabel and Liz shared a look. Liz was shocked to see very little anger in the woman's eyes. "We'll be out in a minute," Liz said. Maria nodded and shut the door on her way out.

"Because I'm not happy, Isabel. But I'm trying to find the second best thing," was the only explanation Liz could give before she opened the door and left the small backroom.

Maria was already waiting outside and Liz came out just in time to see Kyle peak his head out of the doors that led to the room where the ceremony was to take place. "Wow, Liz," he said in awe. "You look great."

"Slow down there, cowboy," Isabel teased from behind Liz. "She's almost a married woman. That is if the best man can get his ass out here to give her away."

Kyle stuck his head back into the other room and pushed Michael out into the corridor. Michael and Liz froze when they saw each other. Michael looked devastatingly handsome in his black suit and his eyes locked on her. The breath caught in his throat upon seeing Liz in her dress. The whole world dissipated and they didn't notice that Isabel, Maria, and Kyle had gone into the other room to take their places.

"Shall we?" Michael asked in a shaky voice as he held out his arm.

Liz looped his arm around his and they waited for the music to cue. "Wow," Liz breathed out after a moment of silence.

"What?" Michael asked.

"This is really happening," Liz said, tears once again filling her eyes.

"He loves you," Michael choked out. He, too, was in shock of his moment. Neither could believe this was happening and both couldn't help but delve in the possibility that it could have been prevented.

Liz turned so that her body was facing his. "You love me more," she said.

Michael couldn't help but reach out and touch her soft cheek as a tear fell down it.

"I always will. No one can love you more than I can. I don't think that it's possible," Michael said softly.

Liz closed her eyes tightly as her hand caught his in hers. "How did this happen?"

"God, Liz, I don't know," Michael replied helplessly. "I wish I knew so that I could go back in time and change it. When I told you that day that I didn't want you to take that day back-I lied. I want to take it back now."

Liz sniffled softly and framed his face in her small hands. "But we can't. Michael, nothing has changed since that day. I love you with as much fury and passion as I did then. But you know that I have to do this. For Max. For the group."

"What about us?" Michael pleaded, his own eyes beginning to tear.

"We'll have our time. Maybe not in this lifetime but we'll find it. That's the one thing that I can't give up hope in, Michael."

"You're the one thing I can't give up."

The sound of the traditional wedding song sounded throughout the small chapel. Michael and Liz stood frozen in place-in time. Nothing could take that moment away from them. That moment was all they had left.

Liz took in a deep breath and Michael used his powers to restore her makeup. "But you will," Liz said softly.

Michael gave her one last longing long but pushed the doors open. Max stood at the alter a huge smile on his face, all of their friends standing around him. Liz took the first step forward, surprised that she could even walk with the weight of pain upon her heart.

With one step in front of the other, the two made their way to the altar. If anyone had bothered to look closely, instead of interlocking arms, they held hands tightly. But of course, no one did notice. Max was too absorbed in his happiness and Maria was crying hysterically already. Kyle was trying to calm her down. Isabel was the only one who saw the small gesture.

When they reached the altar, they reluctantly let each other go. Liz could barely breathe as the pastor read and focused on Max's giddy expression. She forced a smile on her face for his sake. Liz couldn't help but feel guilty. This was the happiest day of his life and in her mind, she wished that this day never happened.

Her eyes betrayed her mind and wandered towards Michael who was standing behind Max. Michael's face was expressionless- a mask of indifference. But Liz knew better.

Liz couldn't help but want him to suddenly stop the ceremony. The small romantic inside of her wanted that. Liz couldn't help the onslaught of silent tears when she realized that the situation was impossible. It was hardly fair, love never really was.

"Do you, Elizabeth Parker, take Maxwell Evans to be your husband?"

The question hung heavily in the air.

"I do."


End file.
